Apocalyptic Romance
by nightowl1312
Summary: Sam, a mutant bird girl, has to deal with first crushes, eraser battles, and annoying friends all while trying to survive an apocalypse. What will happen if she can't handle being around Max when she's rude?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Have you ever had to run for a really long time and not been tired? Well, that's me right now. Now before you start thinking I'm some regular girl, (because I'm not) calm down. I just happen to be one of seven mutants that grew up in a lab called "the school". I would love to stay and chat, but I have some bad guys to outrun. "You can't run forever, Princess!" one of them yelled. That is when I jumped on them out of one of the trees. "Ooof!" he gasped as I knocked him out. The other attacker that was with him tackled me to the ground which was a bad idea on his part because he landed on my wing. Yes you heard me right, wing. I have a nice pair of white wings with some tan feathers thrown in at the bottom. Now I'm guessing you're wondering why two guys are chasing me through the woods and why I just knocked both of them out. Well… technically they're not humans, they are these part human part wolf creatures that love to hunt, chase, and kill us bird kids. Why can't I just walk home through the woods like any other person? Oh wait; I'm not any other person. When I finally got to our home (which was on top of a cliff so only we could get to it). "I'm home!" I yelled as I walked through the door. Angel the most adorable little seven years old you will ever meet greeted me. "Sam! What happened to your arm?" Max asked me. Max the leader of our little group always had questions. After I had finished telling her what happened she quickly started yelling at me. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" she started with, "How many times do I have to tell you that you can't just fly off into the woods without one of us!" I being quick witted like I am said a remark "At least one more time." Fang, Max's right-hand man said, "Sam this isn't funny you could've been killed!" "But she wasn't" The Gasman added. Man, I loved that kid sometimes. "Stay out of this Gassy!" Fang yelled. "Max you shouldn't be thinking words like that." Angel spoke up for the first time in a while. I had even forgotten that she was here along with Dylan, but that's another story about how and why he was here. "Angel stop reading my mind!" Max yelled. "Why so you can think about Fang?" Dylan asked in a know-it-all way. He was most likely correct. Every time Max and Fang are alone they're always sucking faces. Max who was now beet red yelled, "Shut up Angel and you too Dylan!" They were so busy fighting that they didn't even see me leave…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or the characters that's all James Patterson**

**Last Chapter:**

They were so busy fighting they didn't even see me leave…

**Now onto our story here's chapter 2:**

I went up to my room and flopped on my bed. I must have dosed off because I was awoken by someone knocking on my door. "Come in!" I yelled. Callie my best friend in the whole world walked in. "Sup Sam?" She asked. "Oh you know the usual being yelled at by Max and having Dylan trying to have my back." I answered. "Oh," she said, "so just the normal Thursday." *Knock knock* "Come in!" we both yelled at the tops of our lungs. Dylan, Max's supposed "perfect other half", walked in with all his honey colored hair and turquoise eye glory. "Hey girls wanna go for a fly?" he asked. "Nah, you guys go I wanna try this new recipe before dinner." Callie said. "How about you Sam?" He said with a hopeful look in his eye. "Sure why not" I answered.

When we were outside I immediately jumped into the air and let my wings out. Have you ever been flying through the air and felt at home? Well, that's how I felt right now. That is until I saw the specks in the distance. Dylan must have seen them too, because he gave me a look that said this was probably trouble. Boy was I right. As soon as we got a little closer we realized they were Erasers. As soon as they spotted us I knew we were gonna have a fight on our hands. By the time he landed on the ground I was already fighting 3 Erasers at once. I didn't even realize the fact that one of them had a knife and was sneaking up on me from the back. I didn't even know it until I heard a scream that I knew all too well. Dylan had taken the knife for me in the stomach. I had to help him, but I couldn't with all these Erasers around. So I went into kick butt fighting mode. By the time all the Erasers were either knocked out or scared away I had probably two broken ribs and my leg was covered in scratches. Man I was lucky I was strong because I had to carry Dylan all the way back to the house, because he lost so much blood.

When I entered the house the weight of Dylan was immediately relieved from my arms because Fang took him and laid him on the table. That's when the shock of what Dylan did for me hit me. He had taken the knife for me…but why?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the characters that's all James Patterson **

**Last Chapter: **

He had taken the knife for me, but why?

**Chapter 3:**

The image echoed through my head, but Dylan was bleeding pretty badly and was already turning an awful shade of white. Fang was trying to stop the bleeding but it wasn't working. "Angel get into his thoughts, find out what's happening!" I yelled. What made me even angrier was that Max wasn't doing anything. She was just sitting on her lazy, 2% Avian, butt. "Max, aren't you gonna help?" I asked. "Why should I help Dylan" she answered. Why should she help Dylan? All he's ever done for her is try to kill her boyfriend, but it was for her protection. The only other reason I could think of was… "Because he is a part of our Flock whether you like it or not." I said out loud. "Part of our…part of our Flock?!" She yelled. "Max stop this before it gets out of hand." Callie said calmly. "Callie I will let this go when _Sam_ admits that she has feelings for Dylan." Max said with a smirk.

I'm sorry _what_ did she just say? I do not have feelings for Dylan! I mean we're friends but I don't have feelings…uh oh…I think I might have feelings for Dylan…

**Sorry for the short chapter but I felt like doing a cliffhanger.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the characters that's all James Patterson

Last Chapter:

…uh oh… I think I have feelings for Dylan…

Chapter 4:

Uh oh! This is not good! Not only do I have feelings for Dylan, but everyone knows it's true because I am beet red. Before I could even think of what to do my feet moved me towards the door.

I just sat outside on the deck when I heard footsteps behind me. The person came up behind me and wrapped their arms around my waist. The arms around me were small and skinny, so I automatically knew who it was. "What do you want Angel?" I said to her. "I wanted to make sure you were okay. I also wanted to tell you that when you told me to get into Dylan's thoughts that he was thinking about you hoping you were okay and safe from the Erasers." She said in her adorable little seven year old voice. "Well, I'm not okay! Max was a complete jerk and she knows it!" I was yelling by now. That's when I took off into the skies and I didn't look back. Angel popped into my mind and said _Max is sorry, and Dylan is awake and is following you. You should probably talk to him. Fang told him about what happened. _

Oh great! As if this day couldn't get any worse. Now Dylan wants to talk about what happened and if Fang told him what Max said I'm toast! I made a stupid mistake by turning my head back to see how close Dylan was…big mistake… he was close, really close. I saw a cave down below me, so I dropped into a 90 degree angle. The cave was right on the edge of a lake and there was a log sitting by the shore. I sat down and pulled in my wings.

About 5 minutes later Dylan landed and sat down next to me. "Sam at one point we're gonna have to talk about this." He started with. "Well, it's just I was hoping to avoid this conversation as long as I could—" I was cut off by Dylan. He was doing something that surprised me even more than when Max cooks. He was kissing me.

Sorry guys but I felt like doing something sappy in this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride of any of the characters they all belong to James Patterson.**

**Last Chapter:**

He was kissing me.

**Now Chapter 5:**

My mind was freaking dead. Dylan was kissing me. Dylan was kissing me. I couldn't get it through my head that Dylan was kissing me and I was sitting there like an idiot, so I started kissing back. It was like there was nothing else in the world, just Dylan and I. I could've stayed like that forever, but someone separated us by clearing their throat. We both looked up at the same time… it was Max , Oh Joy! "Can we help you?" Dylan asks. Wait, he said we, awwwww. "So what are you two lovebirds doing?" She asked. "We're not lovebirds now go away Max!" he yelled. Ok, that broke my heart into little pieces. Now I rarely cry, but I felt tears welling up in my eyes. "MAX!" someone yelled in the distance. It sounded like Callie, what did she want? She ran up with her blonde hair flowing behind her and blue eyes bluer than ever. Her tan wings were out even though she wasn't flying. When she got to where we were sitting she realized that we had our arms still wrapped around each other. "Am I interrupting something? Oh, and Max, Gazzy set off a stink bomb in the house…again" Callie finished with a sigh. "Man, that kid and his stink bombs are gonna be the end of me!" Max yelled as she stormed off. "Your welcome" Callie said in an annoying voice. "For what?" I asked. "I got Max away from you two…bye!" she said as she ran off. "Well…this is awkward." I said after a moment of silence. "Well it doesn't have to be awkward" he said with a smirk as he leaned in and kissed me again. This time I felt a spark when our lips connected. It was almost like the universe was saying he was perfect for me and that we were perfect together.

Well that was until Angel popped into my brain. _Sam dinner is ready come home!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or the characters they all belong to James Patterson.**

**Last Chapter:**  
Sam dinner is ready come home!  
**  
Chapter 6:**  
As much as I didn't want to move from this spot, I pulled away. "Maybe we should head home I think dinners ready." I said while blushing. "Yea I'll race you home?" Dylan said as he ran off. Big mistake I ran and spread my wings and flew back to the house (which wasn't far away). By the time I was in the kitchen washing my hands Dylan came in panting and out of breath. "That's...not...fair..." He said in between breaths. "You never said I couldn't." I said with a smirk. He replied by saying, "Well I'm gonna go change since I'm all sweaty" and as he walked passed me he kissed me on the cheek. "Someone wanna tell me what's going on?" Callie said with a smirk as she walked into the room. As I was blushing like a tomato so I sat down at the table with my face in my hands. Angel came up to me and sat next to me, but I pulled her into my lap and she smiled. _So are you and Dylan dating now? _She asked in my mind. I answered _I don't know kiddo I'm gonna talk to him later. _"Ok" she smiled and skipped off over to Max.

Callie made an awesome dinner tonight. Later that night I was sitting in my bed reading Romeo and Juliet for like the millionth time. There was a knock on my door. "Come in!" I yelled. "Just me" Dylan said as he sat down on my bed next to me. "Hey, can I ask you something?" I said looking into his turquoise eyes. "Yea, sure." He replied. "So where does this take us?" I started with. He replied, "Where does what take us?" For my answer I kissed him. "Oh that!" he said when we pulled away. "Where do you want it to take us?" Where did I want this to take us? I know I like him, but I don't know what I want. "Sam I was made to be perfect for Max, but she's not perfect for me. Besides she's dating Fang and they're perfect for each other. I think… I think it's time for me to move on from Max." I was confused so I asked "So does that mean-" I was cut off by him saying "Will you go out with me?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or the characters they all belong to James Patterson.**

**Last Chapter:**

"Will you go out with me?"

**Chapter 7:**

See there's that feeling again. That feeling that my brain won't work correctly. The gears in my head starting turning as a I realized that I still hadn't answered. Just as I was about to answer Max came barging into the room. "Sam, pack up we're leaving in 20 minutes." "For what?" I asked. "We're going to an island to be safe from everything." She walked out after she said that. Dylan was walking out of the room, but before he did I said, "Can I get back to on that answer?" he replied "Sure" with a smile and left. I started packing so I would be ready to leave in 20 Minutes.

It was a long flight to the island, which was in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle. It was awesome there. Each one of us had our own little tree houses to sleep in. Callie's was right next to mine, so we already figured out when and where we were gonna hang out. Dylan was on the other side of my 'house' and right now Callie and I were watching Angel swim in the water. "Callie does it bother you that everyone but us has some sort of special power and we haven't figured ours out yet?" I asked out of the blue. "I don't know I feel like sometimes I can sense when things are gonna happen." She replied. She reached down and touched my leg because I had some sand on it. Next thing I know Callie is clutching her head and breathing rapidly. After she had let go of her head she looked up and said, "I found my power…I can see the future…oh, and don't go swimming today." She can see into the future! That is SO not fair! Next, thing I know Callie was taller than me and when I tried to talk it came out as a roar. Callie was looking at me like I was a murderer; sure I've had to deal with my fair share of Erasers but… Callie pointed to the water and I walked over. The second I saw my reflection I knew I had found my power…morphing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own maximum Ride or the characters they all belong to James Patterson.**

**Last Chapter:**

The second I saw my reflection I knew I had found my new power…morphing.

**Chapter 8:**

I looked down in the water and saw a lion staring back at me. I guess because I was jealous that Callie got her power before I did so I turned into a lion. I calmed my mind and thought of what I look like as a human. It worked because I felt myself changing. When I looked up again I was taller than Callie like I normally am. "Whoa" I started with. Callie was just looking at me. "Do you think you can change when you think of something you want to change into?" She finally asked. "Well let's give it a try." I thought of what would be easy to try to change into. I started to think of what Max looked like and how she sounded when she talked. I felt myself changing and Callie looked shocked…again. "Whoa you look like Max…THAT'S SO COOL!"

Later that day I was walking around the island when I heard some rustling in a bush. When I walked up to the bush Dylan popped out. "Hey Sam." He said cheerfully. "Hey, we should probably head back its getting dark." I suggested. "Fine but you have to meet me on your roof later tonight I need to talk to you." And with that he ran off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or the characters they all belong to James Patterson**

**Last Chapter:**

"Fine but you have to meet me on your roof later tonight I need to talk to you" And with that he ran off.

**Chapter 9:**

Later that night I was sitting on my roof waiting for Dylan. Next thing I knew a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist. "So what did you want to talk about?" I asked him once he let go of me. "You never answered my question from yesterday." He replied. "I've been thinking about that and the thing that bothers me is that I'm afraid you will leave me for Max." I started "I like you and the answer would be yes but…" After a while he got a look on his face that said he had a plan, a face I was scared of. "I wanna show you something…look up at the stars and I want you to count them." I wasn't sure where this was going so I answered logically. "There are too many to count." Dylan spoke up right after me and said, "Exactly, you can't count love either. I love how your dirty blonde hair always falls perfectly on your shoulders and how your wings are white with brown feathers at the bottom." Oh good lord could he get any sweeter. Oh wait…NO! All I could think of saying was, "Is it too late to change my answer?"

I don't really remember the rest of that night except for the fact that I was awoken by a blinding flash of light…


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or the characters they all belong to James Patterson.**

**Last Chapter**

…I was awoken by a blinding flash of bright light…

**Chapter 10**

I looked up to the sky and saw what could only be the end of the world. Dylan was flying from house to house waking up the flock. He must have woken up Callie before because she was flying towards me. "Sam What do we do?!" Callie half screamed, half asked me. I thought about it and thought about it until it hit me. "Aren't there caves on the other side of the island, almost like bunkers?" I screamed, because the world was coming down around us. By that time the rest of the flock was here and it looked like even Max was scared. "We'll never make it there fast enough flying" Dylan spoke up. "Besides Angel's wing is hurt. Some ruble landed on it as she was escaping her house as it was collapsing." Gazzy says. Well there is one way we could get there fast, but only Callie knew about my morphing abilities. "You guys have to trust me. When I give you a signal I want you to get on my back and I will get us there". They all looked at me like I was crazy and maybe I was, but I had to try. I wasn't going to let my family down.

I remember a year ago when Fang, Callie and I watched the hawks at that lake. I thought of a bigger version of that and felt myself begin to change. _Angel, tell the others to get on my back._ And she did, so they hopped on. I spread my enormous wings and flew into the sky. When we reached the caves everyone got off my back. I quickly thought of my old self and changed back. When we got in the cave we were immediately sealed in. The rocks came crashing down on the doorway, there was no way out.

The cave was huge we built a fire and managed to fix Angel's wing. We made a fire so we could stay warm, but there was one problem we still had no food. We were all hungry and tired so naturally we all one by one fell asleep. I remember falling asleep in Dylan's arms. I was awoken by something crawling on my legs. Actually several things. When I opened my eyes there were rats all over Dylan's and my legs. "Dylan wake up I found breakfast."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride and the characters all belong to James Paterson. **

**Chapter 11:**

Now the flock has eaten bazaar things in the past, so a rat in a cave is not our weirdest. We finally had food and rest and that was one problem taken care of. I was talking to Angel about something when Dylan came over with an angry look on his face. "When were you gonna tell me you could morph!" he screamed at me. Wow I didn't think of this. When I said I would be his girlfriend I forgot that I promised to tell him everything. He kept yelling and yelling and I couldn't hold it anymore. I did the thing that I knew would calm him… I changed into Max. He stopped in his tracks like a deer in headlights. When he looked in my- Max's eyes he went into full on apology mode. Dylan was a whole different person, he was saying things like "Max I'm so sorry" and "Please forgive me" then he said something that caught my attention. He said, "Max please take me back!" Wouldn't that mean that him and Max would've had to have been an item? Plus the fact that it meant he still had feelings for her. I morphed back into myself and Dylan had a guilty look on his face.

Months ago when Dylan first came into the flock the scientist that brought him said that Dylan and Max should move to Germany and reproduce and from that point on Max has hated Dylan. Just now the Dylan that worshipped the ground Max walked on came up again and it bothered me. When Dylan realized the stuff he just said he let his head hang towards the ground and walked off. I decided to talk to Max about this since I knew I couldn't look at Dylan without bursting in tears. "Hey Max can I talk to privately?" I asked as Fang's and her conversation paused. She nodded and leaded me towards where the entrance of the cave would be. "What's up Sam? You look like your about to puke." I want you to answer honestly… when Fang left did you and Dylan date?" Her eyes widened and the happy look on her face disappeared. "Sam I would tell you but it's not my place to. You're going to have to ask Dylan." And with that she walked back over to Fang.

I was talking to Callie about Romeo and Juliet and we were arguing about Act 1 Scene 2 our favorite part. We were having a great time until _**He **_walked over asked if we could talk.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or the characters they all belong to James Patterson.**

**Chapter 12:**

"What do you want?" I asked Dylan once we were away from everybody else. "You're probably wondering about the last thing I said to you when you looked like Max." Actually I was trying to forget about that thank you very much." I didn't want to talk about this right now but he continued. "you have to let me explain… When Fang had left Max was devastated as you already know. What people don't realize though is that the next day she was happier. That's because that night I couldn't stand it anymore, seeing her like that, so went to her room." He continued on and on how he tried to comfort her but it wasn't working. Then he said something that caught my ears. "Max said she needed someone to be with so I told her I would." By that time I saw one single tear roll down his cheek before he wiped it away. I went over to him and wrapped my arms around him as he started somewhat crying into my shoulder and mumbling things like "I'm sorry" and "forgive me" and all I could say was "Your forgiven…"

Later that night we were all sitting by the fire with Angel sitting on Callie's lap and Gazzy next to them. I was sitting in between Dylan's legs and leaning back into him. Max was sitting next to Fang and leaning her head on his shoulder. The cave that we were in was so huge we didn't want to try to explore it. Then we saw a light coming and along with it… people.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Hey Guys Sam here and I've been wanting to tell you guys this but I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy with keeping up with my softball skills. If you guys have any ideas on plots or new characters I will gladly accept and if I like them they will be in. From now on I'm going to be working on writing longer chapters so here is Chapter 13…**

Dylan and I were the first up, ready, and in fighting stances. Max gave us a look that said to chill while she handled it, so we sat back down as we were and I continued to talk to Callie, Angel, and of course Dylan.

When Max came back she called me over to talk to her. As I approached she began talking. "Sam, those were some survivors of the apocalypse and they want us to come back with them. They have some sort of town with houses and schools-"I cut her off at her previous word. "Max you can't be serious! Or have you forgotten that the school has never EVER been our kind of place. We've tried going to school before and looked how that turned out." I was screaming by then and Max was trying to not rip my head off where I stood.

"I am not anymore fond of this than you are, but this could be the chance we have been looking for. A chance to have actual lives and we are going even if you stay." And with that she walked back to the others and told them the news and they were all excited… Even Dylan was.

The next day consisted of walking through tunnel after tunnel. I was walking behind everyone because I didn't want to hear what they were saying about how awesome school was going to be.

I amused myself by changing myself into different things. Then I got an idea… a devious idea. I changed myself into the thing that I thought would be funny… a strawberry blonde boy that had come with the group of people earlier. I caught Callie staring at him several times and she had that dazed look in her eye.

I walked up to Callie and started hitting on her. 5 minutes later Dylan realized what I did and walked up to me and kissed me. I quickly changed back to myself so the Flock wouldn't be creeped out…too late.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Once again I shall say that I don't own Maximum Ride or the characters, James Patterson does. Guys, come on the reviews and comments I get the more I will post and that's a promise.**

**Chapter 14:**

The Flock gave us quizzical looks then Callie burst out laughing. "That was awesome!" Gazzy exclaimed. "You-guys-should-have-seen-your-faces!" I said in between laughs. "But I have one question for Dylan… how did you know it was Sam?" asked Fang. "Well one minute she was holding my hand, the next she was gone and the strawberry blonde dude showed up. I just put two and two together." That's when I walked up to him, stood on my tiptoes, and kissed him. "Good for you finally earning some common sense."

Then as we walked a few more feet we came to an underground city. It was amazing like an actual city but the surface of earth was the sky. As we walked on we ran into Max's mom, Dr. Martinez. As Max and her mother caught up on things Ella Max's half-sister showed us to our new home. It was the size of the other house so two of us would have to share a room. "Does anyone in particular want to share a room" Max asked.

My first thought was Dylan but then I realized that would be awkward. So I made eye contact with Callie and I immediately knew she was thinking the same thing. "We will" Callie and I said at the same time while raising or hands.

We began to get settled and I decided to take a nap. I was awoken by feeling someone staring at me, but it wasn't Callie.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum ride or the characters they all belong to James Patterson. PS if any of you guys are potterheads check out my Harry Potter story called The Next Generation At Hogwarts.**

**Chapter 15:**

When I woke up Angel was staring down at me. "What is it Angel?" I asked her once I sat up. "Will you play with me? Everyone else is busy." As she said that she gave me her pouty face and you can't say no to the pouty face. "Ok what do you want to play?" for my answer she dragged me into the living room.

"Can you change into different things for me?" she asked me with a pleading, but careful voice. She seriously wanted me to change into different things for her amusement. "fine what would you like me to change into first?" _Change into a baby chick…PLEASE! _ So, I did just to make her happy.

Later that night I was reading a book that Dr. Martinez got me when there was a knock on my door. Why is it that every time I pick up a book someone comes to my/ Callie's room. I didn't even have to say anything for the person to walk in. "Ready for school to start tomorrow?" Dylan asked plopping down on my bed. "You don't get it do you? Why I don't want to go to school…" Dylan scooted closer to me sensing my uneasiness.

"Then tell me… help me understand." So I decided to start from the beginning. "We all grew up in the school but some of us had it worse than others. Max, Fang, and Gazzy got off easy. I was forced to go through different mazes and challenges and if they weren't completed in a certain time I was punished." I now turned away from him so I could show him. Something that I had never shown anyone before…the scars. When I lifted the back of my shirt I felt him staring at my back.

"Sam… I'm so sorry" Dylan said kissing my cheek. "Don't worry about it, they're just scars they're in the past."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride James Patterson does.**

**Chapter 16:**

The next morning was dreaded as we were walking to school. When we walked into school we were immediately swarmed with crazy kids wanting to thank us for saving them when really we did nothing. It looked like a regular high school on the inside.

As I made it to my first class or should I say first taste of hell? I sat down at a seat in the back not wanting to be seen. The thing was we were all smart we could read, write, and calculate even the hardest of math equations.

That wasn't the problem… the problem was people staring at me. I've never been the person to openly talk to people. I try to avoid people at all costs. The desks were able to sit 2 people. Naturally Max and Fang sat together and Dylan and I sat together.

Ten minutes later our teacher told us to get in partners, but when I looked over at Dylan someone was already there standing next to him. His "partner" was blonde haired, tanned skin, and bright blue eyes. She had perfect skin and hair that fell perfectly without trying.

I looked around the room and spotted a partner… a guy. We got situated with each other and started working. A little bit later I turned back to look at Dylan and our eyes met. That's when I realized that _Love is when you look into someone's eyes and see everything you need._ I saw all that I needed kind, caring, sensitive, but also a dark and mysterious side.

Lunch time could not have come any faster. But when it got here I wished it was over. 'She' wouldn't leave Dylan alone. Earlier today I found out that her name was Lindsey according to Dylan. She was clinging to him like a wet bathing suit. And it bothered me.

That night I was doing my homework which consisted of writing an essay about myself so I could read it to the class… I got a mischievous, but brilliant, idea.

***The Next Day in Class***

Max, you're up!" The teacher yelled to Max as she slowly made her way to the front of the class. "I am 2% Avian and can fly super-fast. Yea that's basically me." Max finished with a smirk. Leave it to her to have the shortest essay in history. "Sam, Your turn!" Time to put my plan into action.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride James Patterson does. **

**Chapter 17: **

I made my way to the front of the classroom. I had Max read my essay last night so she knew what was coming. She gave me a look that said _oh this ought to be good._ I cleared my throat and began, "Obviously you guys know who I am but do you truly know _what _I am. I am a mutant freak like some people have said" I turned to glare at Lindsey. "I am 2% Avian but I have special powers. Like this Max could you please give me an animal off the top of your head?" She already knew I was going to ask this and answered, "A bear." Perfect my plan should work quite nicely. "A bear is an animal who seems nice on the outside but truly are very protective. They will do anything to protect their family especially family members they care a lot about" I turned to look at Dylan. "So if you were smart, you would back off" I glared at Lindsey one last time before I turned into a bear and let out a _huge_ growl.

Callie who I forgot that was even in this class burst out laughing when Lindsey screamed. I turned into my human self before walking back to my seat. The bell rang signaling class was over and I quickly walked out and to my locker. "Can I ask what you were thinking doing that?" Dylan said from behind me. "Nothing just trying to get my point across." He looked at me with disappointment "The point where you make yourself look like a freak? Because if that was your plan mission accomplished." With that he walked away without looking back.

That night I was lying awake just staring at the ceiling when I realized I had to get up and move around. I didn't want to wake Callie up so I went to the kitchen. But someone was already down there. "Dylan?" I asked the head in the fridge. He stood up straight looked me in the eye and asked me, "Well, we're both down here why don't you explain to me what you were doing today in class." I didn't want to talk about this with him but I knew I would have to at some point. "Ok let me start from when miss perfect was all googly eyes at you yesterday. Or did you not notice that?" He stared at me, waiting for me to continue so I did. "I guess I was a little jealous that it seemed like all your attention was on her and that you didn't want me around" I then found my shoes very interesting. "You were jealous of Lindsey when you know that I wanted to spend my time with you." I was getting angry for no reason now but my emotions were bubbling over. "No! I don't know that Dylan! I'm not Angel! I can't read minds…Just leave me alone and go live a fun life with Lindsey." My head fell into my hands as I started crying for the first time in years. He pulled me into his lap as he sat down in a chair at the kitchen table. "I'm not going anywhere. Because _Life isn't worth living if you're not living it with me."_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or the characters they all belong to James Patterson.**

**Chapter 18:**

The next week was actually kinda normal. Lindsey was doing exactly what I told her too by backing off and Dylan hadn't mentioned that night lately. At first he tried to get me to talk about it, but I would always change the subject. He sensed it was a sensitive topic for me, but still tried.

Today after school wasn't any different.

I was doing an book assignment for history when something or should I say someone was at my window. I peered out to find the strawberry blonde boy that I had changed into. "Is Callie there?" He asked. His names was on the tip of my tongue… Ian…no…Iggy…YEA Iggy that's it. "Uh.. Yea hang on." I ran down the stairs and actually bumped into Callie. "Um, Iggy is outside our window waiting for you." She immediately ran into the room and locked the door. I guess I would have to do my homework later.

I went into the kitchen where Dylan was sitting. I smiled to myself because I caught the very rare sight of him doing his homework. I went up behind him and looked over his shoulder. He was doing the assignment that I was doing until Iggy showed up. I put my arms around his neck from behind and my mouth ended up right next to his ear. You could literally feel the shiver going down his back that I caused. "You know I'm not gonna be able to concentrate with you here" I could sense him smirking as he said this.

"Take a break then I can't do my work anyway Callie locked me out of our room." He turned around to face me and swampy green met ocean blue. "Wanna go for a walk?" he asked me expectantly. "As long as it's with you."

When we returned Callie was making dinner. As soon as she saw me she turned tomato red. I burst out laughing and everyone looked at us with confused looks. Dylan and I made or way to the living room where Angel was playing a game with Fang. He shot us a 'save me' look so we did. "Hey Angel why don't we give Fang a break and I'll play with you." Dylan even said he would too. She went to her rrom to get a board game, but when she left the room Dylan turned to me and said, "Can we talk later?" I knew what he was talking about and I knew he wouldn't leave it be until I said ok, so I did.

I was sitting in the living room after dinner, or should I say laying? I was laying on my stomach when someone laid down next to me. Their hand started tracing exactly where my scars were so I automatically knew who it was. "I realize that this is hard, I really do but its not gonna get any better keeping it bottled up." I looked up into his eyes and all I saw was worry. I smiled knowing that he cared that much. "Maybe later, I promise." Being taller then me he leaned his head down and kissed me, and I completely forgot about my homework.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride just the ideas.**

**Chapter 19:**

"SAM! Dinner's ready!" Max yelled from the kitchen. I skipped down the stairs thinking that nothing could be bad right now. I walked into the kitchen took a seat next to Angel and across from Dylan. Half way through dinner I went to get a drink and Dylan followed.

"You know last time we talked alone you promised me something." He said and I could feel him staring at my back. "Yea and last time we talked alone I forgot to do my homework and got detention." He walked back to the table and didn't look up from his plate the rest of the night.

Honestly I was worried because Dylan is usually the happiest person in the group besides Callie but that wasn't the point. Callie and I were sitting in our room she was reading a cook book and I was reading my history book which was the most boring thing in the world. "So what's up with you and Iggy?" I asked her about to die of boredom. She went on and on about how nice he was to her and I couldn't help but smile. There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" I yelled. Gazzy walked in carrying what looked like math problems. "Max is busy cleaning, Fang went for a walk with Angel and Total, and Dylan is nowhere to be found"

I helped him understand his math problems with ease. What he said though bothered me…Dylan was nowhere to be found and I knew why. We had found a place that we could go to if we needed to be alone and only the two of us knew about it. Back in the cave where we were found.

"I knew I'd find you here." I said to him sitting down and putting my hand in his intertwining our fingers. He looked at me with sadness in his eyes and I couldn't figure out why. "Hey," I said pulling him to face me "What do I have to do to cheer you up so we can have a conversation?" He just shook his head slowly.

I changed into a couple of funny things but wasn't working. He wasn't even paying attention to me right now and I was scared for him. "Dylan look at me" I said sternly and he followed my orders. "I'll tell you what happened, but you can't freak out, you can't get mad at something that was in the past." He nodded. I began, "I was 8 years old when they started to punish me if I didn't meet their standards. It started out as just a push or a slap, but then it got worse." By now I was sitting with my knees against my chest and Dylan was sitting cross-legged. I went on how they would beat us or when they starved us. He sat there the whole time silent. When I was finally finished I let one tear roll down my cheek and Dylan wiped it away. For a long time we just sat there not saying anything until he spoke up, "Let's go home" I got up and started walking but he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug that I returned. "Home is where the heart is, so wherever you are I belong." I said not moving from that hug hoping it would last forever.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. This Chapter will be an epilogue/ conclusion. We go 10 years into the future to see our Flock.**

**Chapter 20: Epilogue**

**Sam:**

I am 25 years old now and never have to worry about school again. Once we all finished high school we decided to rebuild the world above. When we got up there it looked so peaceful, grass was growing, rivers were flowing. It was like mankind was never here.

Sure we all got older, but really we were all the same bird-kids. Callie and I are still best friends, Max still acts like our mom, and Dylan… well Dylan And I are still going strong we got married 3 years ago and are perfectly content.

I still look like my 15 year old self, even how I dress and Callie is the same. ( maximum_ride_outfit/set?id=89700851 )

When I pictured my life I always thought I would die at the hands of the whitecoats, but now I see that I don't have to worry about that. My scars are fading and everyone is safe… for now. There will always be people who want power, we just have to be ready we just have to be ready to protect the world.

**Callie:**

When Sam and Max forced me into culinary school I thought they were crazy, but now I thank them for it. When I started I thought I was going to fail. But with the help of my friends and fiancé I knew I could do it.

Right now sitting in school I kept thinking this was perfect. I still saw the Flock every night when we would have dinner together. I was pretty sure one day the world wouldn't be peaceful but right now all I could think of was the cake in the oven waiting for frosting.

**Max:**

Life was okay I guess, but there were signs of Whitecoats trying to take charge again. We quickly handled them though. Angel still lives with Fang and I because the rest of the Flock is grown up, but if you ask me they still act like kids.

Sometimes Fang will ask me if I ever want kids but I always say the same thing… "Who needs kids when you have a whole Flock to look after?" And yet every time I see the sadness in him, because next year angel will be off to college and it will just be us. But maybe that's for the best.

**Angel:**

Even though I could take care of myself Max convinced me to stay with her and Fang, but I think it was more for her benefit then mine. Who knew high school could have so much drama? There's the work and the kids whether you're popular or not.

Right now just walking through the halls I was aware of a guy staring at me, but not just any guy. Brody Finch, captain of the football team, and student body president. Max says that I should stay away from boys because they're no good but I thought differently when it came to Brody.

In my opinion Brody was different from all the other guys at school. He was never rude to anybody, plus smart, funny, and basically a total package. Maybe high school wasn't so bad.

**Fang:**

It seemed like every day was the same for me. Go to work as a journalist, come home to help Max cook, then go to bed thinking that we only have less than a year till Angel leaves for college. Max always refuses to talk about one day having kids, but I'm persistent.

Sure she seems to think about the idea each time, but this time it will work. As I walked through the door of our home I was aware of Max in the kitchen…cooking…by herself. I automatically knew something was up because she never cooks by herself unless there is something wrong. That's when she looked at me and I saw her red puffy eyes. I wrapped her in a hug right as she said what I silently prayed for "I'm pregnant." And I just held her while I smiled to myself.

**Gazzy:**

What was a 19-year-old supposed to do with his life when he didn't even go to college. I had an idea on what to do but I needed help to do it. Callie's fiancé was like me, he loved pyrotechnics. Maybe we could do something with that.

Within the next few months I talked to Iggy and he suggested we do a fireworks company. So next time you go to buy fireworks for Fourth of July or New Years keep your eyes out for Flying Fireworks.

So now even today I still love to blow things up.

**Dylan:**

3 years of happy marriage has me thanking my luck. Sure Sam and I have had our share of tough spots but even now with our third baby on the way I don't think I could be happier. We have a boy and a girl already. They both have wings but our boy doesn't know why his classmates don't have them too.

One day we'll have to explain to them why every year on the day the apocalypse we celebrate that we are still here. Or why Max still hates my guts to no extent. That day will come eventually but for right Sam and I are letting them be kids and have fun.

Sometimes Sam will be in a bad mood and change into an animal for the rest of the day so she doesn't have to talk to me and on every animal there are scars on the back, but I've learned to not get angry at the whitecoats who did but to make sure it never _ever _happens again.

**Thank you for reading my story and continuing to read through the end. If you have any ideas for new stories I will gladly put them into consideration.**


End file.
